1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a patterning slit sheet assembly, an organic layer deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes an intermediate layer, which includes an organic emission layer, between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to (arranged to face) each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed via various suitable methods, one of which is a deposition method.
There is a need to manufacture larger and high-definition organic light emitting display apparatuses. However, it is practically very difficult to form a thin film, such as the intermediate layer, in a fine pattern and the luminous efficiency of the organic emission layer included in the intermediate layer may vary according to a deposition process. Thus, manufacturing of organic light emitting display devices having satisfactory driving voltage, current density, brightness, color purity, light-emission efficiency, and life-span characteristics is limited.